One Thing Leads to Another
by Black5Belt
Summary: Title is self explainitory...The summary is a bit long, so click to read it. Mostly Xiaoyu/Jin and implied Hwoarang/Asuka. Please review if you read, I need to know if it's good or not :D
1. Chapter 1: To the Beach?

Summary: Story takes place after Tekken 5, but before Tekken 6. The title is pretty self-explanatory, and yes-one thing did lead to another; Loud training led to training at the beach which led to a nice sparring match which led to playful conversations which led to mall time which led to a night at the Shinjuku. And it all ended with a kiss.

Disclaimer/Note: I do not own Tekken or its characters. Sadly...but I do have the game! If that counts for anything. No? Ah well...Anyway, my sister thought of this and wanted me to write something on the idea. Normally I like my stories, but this one isn't very good in my opinion. But tell me what you think! (Nicely...heh...heh...please?)

* * *

Tekken: One Thing Leads to Another

Chapter 1: To the Beach?

"OW!" yelled a teen-age boy with reddish-orange hair. He had just been flung to a wall nearby.

"I caught you off guard!" a Japanese girl, about his age, taunted back. "Besides, we're sparring, not standing around waiting for your opponent to throw you to a wall."

"Ya well, I was going easy on you!" he got up and went into his fighting stance. Everyone had been training for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 coming up in less than a month. Today, they were all at the waterfall for a few sparring matches against each other.

"STOP SLAPPING ME!" A short-haired brunette woman yelled at her sister. **(A/N: I love that move…)**

"It's a move! Plus, it's fun seeing you get all pissed off because I use that move a lot…" the blonde laughed.

"Oh yeah well…oh yeah well…oh yeah?" she had run out of come-backs. Nina shook her head and continued fighting her sister **(A/N: Isn't that what all sisters do? JK XD)**.

'_Thud!'_ another fighter fell after being attacked by a sweep kick. "You could have blocked that…" a girl with long brown hair held her hand out to help him up.

"Ya…I could have, but you know you could have blocked the punch that threw you to that wall." the boxing champ said pointing to a brown rock wall.

"What punch that knocked me to a-AH!" he punched her sending the capoeira master to the wall just like he said. He stood over her with a smirk on his face. "Whatever…you just got lucky!" she smiled back.

"Come on Kazuya, you expect to even get half-way through the tournament with that?" an older-looking man questioned his son.

"Not if you're blocking like that!" he fought back with another spin kick followed with a jump side-kick.

"Well, others will be blocking like that too. Maybe even with a counter-attack to follow." Heihachi stopped him. "Watch carefully…" Kazuya simply stood there watching his father's 'advice/demonstration'.

"I can't do a back flip like that!" the man complained again. Shaking his head, they simply continued to spar for the remainder of the time.

"Ha!" a girl with braided hair laughed. She was going against someone you'd least expect. Yoshimitsu… He got up back to his position still pretty beat up from that last move Julia dished out.

"Sure, laugh now…but I'll get you!" he threatened nicely **(A/N: Oxymoron…)**. With that, he raised his green sword and-

"Hey! Don't use that! It wouldn't be fair…" she put her hands up on her hips. "In fact, put that down!"

"Yes ma'am …" he set it down a few feet away from their area and continued on.

"GAH!" a black-haired Japanese boy yelped in pain. He had just stepped on the Yoshimitsu's sword. Clutching his bare foot, now with a gash in the shape of the sword, he fell to the floor.

The Chinese girl he was fighting with stood next to him. "You look like a little boy who just got his shot at the doctor…" she laughed.

"Well, it is bleeding!" he informed her.

"Yes I see that." she kneeled down beside him. "It's crowded here…that's all" They couldn't do anything about that though, nobody would make room just for them.

"To the beach?" he smiled. Xiaoyu looked around.

"Sure, why not?" she helped him up. She grabbed his hand and they ran off.

Minutes later, it was time to switch sparring partners. "Alright! Find a new partner!" Heihachi called out for everyone to hear. He was in charge after all. Everyone was scrambling like little kids.

The second round pairs were; Asuka and Anna. She needed to get away from all the slapping... Julia and Steve, Nina and Christie, Kazuya and Hwoarang and Heihachi with Yoshimitsu. This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

AH! I feel so bad! And-and dumb! It isn't easy to write something that you don't know much about the characters' personalities and relashionships with others!

The only pairings here were Xiaoyu/Jin...even though I like Hwoarang/Asuka, I didn't know how I would fit it in, so it's probably only going to be implied in later chapters... Also, I need to know, is it a good, so-so, or crappy begining? I jumped around a lot, but that's the only flaw I see. Maybe it's because I haven't read over it too much yet.

If I get too many, "It sucks" then I'll discontinue it, but if I get a lot of "It's good" then I'll keep going. So it's really up to y'all...BTW, don't tell me everyone's out of character. I knew that already-it wouldn't make it funny if they all hated eachother like in the game.

-Black5Belt


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Training

Yay! My first chapter wasn't that bad! At least some people thought so. So here-chapter 2. Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I DO NOT own Tekken on its characters…or some moves mentioned in the story that are from the game. Which reminds me-the setting is the beach from Tekken 4®.

* * *

Chapter 2: Beach Training

"Where did Jin and Xiaoyu go?" asked Heihachi after noticing the missing couple.

"Oh, they left. They said something about this place being crowded, and that they would leave." Hwoarang answered. Everyone was kinda shocked though because normally Hwoarang never paid attention.

"Oh I get it…" Steve smiled.

"Ya, I think they said something about going to the beach." Yoshimitsu looked at his sword knowing it was his fault in the first place.

"Ya…to do _stuff_." Hwoarang was at it again. Asuka elbowed him in the ribs.

"Perv."

"Oh well, keep fighting-we get a break in ten." As if everyone was military-trained, they all scattered back to where they were a few moments ago.

"Ready?" asked Jin once at the beach. They were surrounded by the calming waters of the ocean. It was very soothing because every once in a while, a small wave would crash at their feet catching them off balance. A perfect opportunity for an attack.

"Yup." Xiaoyu went into her fighting stance; Open hands and feet planted firmly apart. She was wearing light blue pants that rest on her hips, and a black cami under an open sweater to match the pants. Jin on the other hand, wore his usual sweatpants and matching hoodie.

And with that, they began. Xiaoyu started off with shooting star. She gracefully leaped forward kicking three times sending Jin to the ground-and yes, into the water. She was about to flip forward and land on him feet first, but he quickly sprang up and kicked her in the stomach.

Xiaoyu shrieked and staggered back a bit. Regaining her balance she looked up to see Jin with another flying kick. What now? Oh right, a counter attack- she grabbed his foot taking him down. He quickly swept his right foot tripping Xiaoyu. They let each other up and kept going.

"Give up?" she taunted.

"Nope." he came in with a punch. The girl swiftly dodged it while sweep-kicking him. Ah-payback…Jin rolled back and was about to kick her again. Raising his leg, Xiaoyu saw this and knew it was one of those one-shot knock-outs. Out of nowhere, she stuck her foot out and-

"AW!" he backed up with his hands on his thighs bent forward. Trying to ease off the pain, he walked it off a bit and occasionally hopped up and down **(A/N: this is very similar to what happened to me when I was fighting this guy…)**.

"What did I do?" she asked hoping she didn't do anything too bad. Jin fell to his knees.

"You hit me…where you're not supposed to…" she looked guilty, yet still had a laughing-smile on her face. "Pretty hard too…" She couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!!" She continued laughing anyway.

"It's pretty funny from up here…" once the pain was subsided, he jumped up dragging her down. Neither of them knew jujitsu-or judo- very well, so all Xiaoyu could do was squirm under him. He had her hands just above her head. Struggling to get out, she finally got one hand free-but Jin put both his knees on either side of her hips.

"Still funny?" he asked. Xiaoyu felt heat creep up her cheeks. Realizing this was an awkward position-for a girl and a boy-he stood up dusting himself off. "So um..."

"Yup..." she slid her shoes back on.

"Hey, you wanna catch a movie-at the Shinjuku...later?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sure." the excited Chinese girl sprang up.

* * *

Ooooookaaaaay...kinda weird chapter if I do say so myself. I wrote this last night and my files needed to be deleted so I could finally clean my laptop (it's been a while), but I didn't want to start over-so I posted it...now...Hope you like it!! XD BTW, If you didn't get what she did, just say so.

-Black5Belt


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Time!

Hi! Again...Okay, here's chapter 3! I hope it's not too bad...I had all this 1st dan testing and review so it took me a while to write and submit this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters...do I have to put this on every chapter?

* * *

Chapter 3: Mall Time!!

"Oh my gosh!" Asuka squealed. "Wait, are you sure it's my cousin Jin that we're talking about? Maybe it's some other Jin that we don't know, and actually knows how to pick up girls." Xiaoyu smiled at this.

"Nope. It's really your cousin Jin." she confirmed. "It's kinda wired though how he's all serious about getting things done, but if he loosens up, he's really sweet and-"

"Wow, that doesn't sound like him at all." Asuka laughed. "Well, come on! Let's go to the mall and get you something cute!" She grabbed her friend and they ran off.

Hwoarang burst into laugher. "Oh, you were serious?" his laughter died out after Jin gave him the 'what-the-heck-are-you-laughing-hysterical-laughter-about?' look. "It's just a little hard to believe...you know...you and gir-"

"Dude!" Jin stopped him. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. But what do you want me to do?" the rebel started walking away. "Then again I am a total babe magnet..." he smiled.

"Ew..." then a smirk grew on his face. "But if you're a total 'babe magnet', then how come you can't even talk to my cousin?" Hwoarang couldn't argue with this comment. Lots of girls have admired him, but he only really liked Asuka. But what was he supposed to do? She makes it seem like she hates him which gave him the wrong idea all the time.

"Psh...Yeah I can!" he tried arguing.

"Fine then, do it."

"I uh...well, she's not here...right now..."

"You have a point." Jin thought for a moment. "Now help me with my problem! What am I supposed to say, do and-"

"Okay, first of all-you might want to have a little class." Jin looked down seeing his improper attire. He had on black pants with blue/white flames along the edge, slightly disheveled hair, and bare feet. But most importantly, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ummm..."

"Oh yeah, and if you run out of things to say, just look at her in the eyes. It'll make you seem all mysterious." he nodded his head.

"That's not gonna work." Hwoarang then stared straight into Jin's eyes proving him wrong. "What if she thinks...what if she...what if...huh..."

"Ha-ha! Told ya!" He pushed him away. "Now go fix yourself."

"But, what am I supposed to wear?"

"No." Xiaoyu declined the 34th outfit Asuka threw at her. It was plain pink tank top and a white skirt. "It's too simple."

"Come on!" Asuka was so close to giving up. "I'm running outfits! And the other stores are so expensive!"

"OOH! That's so cute!" Xiaoyu squealed spotting a cute outfit indeed. It was a white shirt with fluff on the bottom and top witha white skirt that looked similar to its top. The sleeves were covered with black fluff and the accessories were black matching gloves and boots, pom-poms hanging from a green belt and a black choker with a red rose on the side **(A/N: If you want to actually _see_ it, it's Xiaoyu's extra costume in Tekken 5)**.

"Wow." was Asuka's only comment. "Jin will look like he's in a coma."

"But it's 100 dollars!" she complained noticing the price tag. Asuka saw how disappointed her friend was. It was also the only outfit she agreed on.

"How much do you have?" she sighed. Xiaoyu held out 50 from her wallet. "Okay, we both pay 50, kay?"

"Thank you so much!!" she ran up to hug her.

"But now you owe me." Asuka paused joking.

"Sure, I'll get you a date with Hwoarang." Xiaoyu joked back. The teenager next to her continued to take her money out trying to hide her reddened face. "You know you want to-"

"Xiao!" she stopped her again and walked over to the counter with the outfit. "I don't...I don't like him like that!"

"Suuuure..." They paid for the clothes and left the store.

"I'm _not_ wearing a tux." Jin simply stated causing Hwoarang to put the formal clothes down on a table. They were back to the hotel where they all had to spend a month in for the tournament. "Besides, where did you even get that? You don't seem like the type that would wear a tux."

"Lee gave it to me...don't ask..." Hwoarang went digging back in the closet.

"Can I just go with something simple?" Jin stood up and found a white long sleeve, button-up shirt. "Ooh, and this." he grabbed a pair of black pants.

"Works for me."

"Wait, since when did you get these kind of clothes?"

"Well you know, for formal events." he walked away leaving Jin still wondering.

"So...how are you gonna do your hair? I don't think you sould go with the usual two ponytails." the two girls were both facing a mirror in Asuka's hotel room. Apparently, they had gone back to the hotel as well. Xiaoyu was sitting on a chair with Asuka behind it ready to arrange her hair however she wanted it.

"Uh, one ponytail?"

"Nah, too plain. Much like that one tank top and skirt you saw at the mall."

"Hmm...the traditional chinese hairstyle? You know, the one where-"

"No, a little to elegant for your outfit." Asuka picked up a brush.

"Can I just put hy hair down?"

"Alright!" Xiaoyu took out her ponytails down and she started brushing her hair. It didn't take that long considering the fact that her hair only went slightly below her shoulders. It was already 5:00pm and they were supposed to meet at the lobby of the hotel at 5:30.

* * *

Yay! I'm so smartical! I figured out how to put in some Hwoarang/Asuka in Chapter 3!! Anyway, I'm so happy I'm no longer a 1st kyu in taekwondo anymore! :D Tell me if you liked this chapter-or not. Hopefully y'all did. :)

-Black5Belt


	4. Chapter 4: A Movie At the Shinjuku

Hello again people! Here's chapter 4. I bet your wondering how I keep updating so often. Here's a few reasons; 1.) I hav A LOT of free time on my hands since it's summer. 2.) I wrote this story actually months ago I think, and I simply need to edit it and post it. And 3.) I get bored so easily and happen to use my laptop a lot...So now you know.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or its characters-Namco does. Blah blah blah...blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 4: A movie at the Shinjuku

"It's already 5:40! Where is she?" Hwoarang asked impatienly. They have been waiting for the girls at the main lobby.

"Just wait. You know girls, they take hours doing their hair...and clothes...and, well, yeah." Jin said glancing at his watch. The hour hand was in the middle of the 5 and the 6, while the minute hand was near the 8 saying that it was 5:42pm.

"Oh, there she is...and...Asuka." he froze up.

"Hey! Now you have a chance to talk to her!" Jin pointed to his cousin remembering their little conversation at the waterfall that afternoon.

"D-do I have to?" he stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now just remember. Be yourself- happy, cheerful, jumpy..." they kept walking. "annoying..." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" apparently she didn't say it quiet enough.

"I'm just kidding Xiao- just don't be intimidated. He would be as well." The girls were merely feet away from the guys when Xiaoyu was the first to speak.

"Hi Jin! And Hwoarang!" she greeted jumping in front of them. Typical Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiaoyu, Asuka." Jin spoke for both of them. "You look...nice..." Jin tried to find the right word. _'Ugh, very smooth...'_

"Thanks!" her face turned a bright crimson color. "So come on let's go!" she grabbed his hand and ran off. Jin didn't mind of course-knowing she was not nervous made it a little easier for him. With the two gone, Hwoarang and Asuka were left with each other and an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm leaving." the redhead started walking the direction Jin and Xiaoyu just left.

"Whoa, where are you going?" she stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling back.

"I was gonna go to the theatre too. You'll never know-Kazama can be a klutz sometimes and may need help." he said truthfully. "Oh and um..." he looked down seeing that Asuka was still holding on to his arm as if life depended on it.

"Oh, heh...sorry." she let go blushing furiously. "Now let's go." Convinced, she walked in the Shinjuku's direction. Hwoarang shrugged and followed closely.

"Okay-so which movie do you want to see?" Jin asked standing in front of the counter where the tickets were sold.

"Hmmm...that one." Xiaoyu pointed to a poster that said; 'Haunted Horror' **(A/N:-shrugs-don't ask. It was the first thing that popped into my head...)**.

"Are you sure?" he turned to face her. "It's a horror movie. And it's rated R..."

"No." she gasped sarcastically.

"Alright you asked for it." he took out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet **(A/N: I know, they're not in America, but still)**. Meanwhile, Asuka and Hwoarang just got to the Shinjuku on motorcycle. There were tall buildings everywhere and they were all covered in colorful, lighted up signs-all in Japanese. Couples were hanging around together holding hands making the two sort of uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, why did they have to pick that movie?" Asuka asked stepping off the motorcycle. "I hate horror! Last time I watched one-"

"You wet your pants?" he cut in smirking. She rasied her hand up threatening to slap him. "I'm just kidding!" he flinched.

"Okay let's go-" this time it was Hwoarang's turn to stop her.

"You gotta pay 20 to get in." Asuka's face fell.

"I just spent my money on Xiao's outfit! Well, most of it at least."

"Alright, I'll pay..." he sighed. _'Aww, how sweet!...Wait, where did that come from?'_ Asuka was apalled by her own thoughts. She shook her head and walked toward the door to the theatre.

As the movie started, everyone could tell it was a lot scarier than a lot of people thought. Jin and Xiaoyu were seated somewhere near the front of the room. His arm was around her and her head was rested on his shoulder. Asuka and Hwoarang on the other hand, were only a few rows back even though the theatre only had a couple dozen people in it.

Unlike the two sitting in front of them, the Japanese girl was nearly at the edge of her seat. Hwoarang noticed this and realized she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't so fond of scary movies. On the big screen stood this scary zombie-like person chasing an innocent teenager. As soon as it got to her, Asuka shrieked and hid her face behind Hwoarang.

"Ummm...Asuka?" he asked as she pulled her head up back to the screen. "I thought we were watching your cousin and his girlfriend, not the movie."

"Oh, well-I just wanted to see...you know, what happened." she cleared her throat.

"Sure."

"Whatever." Soon enough, the movie was done. If the spies brought cameras, they could have got a lot of mileage just in that two hours. "Hey, I think they're headed to that new coffee shop."

"Oookaaay..." they headed out the door.

* * *

Hmmmm...is it just me or are these chapters getting longer? Oh well, tell me how it was! And, I don't know if ya'll haven't noticed yet, but I think Hwoarang/Asuka has become one of the main couples in the story as well, and is no longer just "implied".

-Black5Belt


	5. Chapter 5: Foiled Plan

I think this will be the last chapter... :l But on the bright side, I don't have another story waiting to be updated all the time! Unless I write a new one. But maybe not for a few days. Or weeks. Depending on how lazy I feel. :D Besides, I'm kinda running out of ideas...  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tekken or its Characters...again...

* * *

Chapter 5: Foiled Plan

Xiaoyu yawned as she sat down on a chair across from Jin. She had a reasonably-sized cup of coffee in fron tof her. "What's the matter? Tired?" asked Jin after he noticed she yawned, and her eyes were almost half-shut.

"No..." she sipped from the cup. "Just...you know...weirded out of all that screaming at the movie."

"How does that even relate?" he wasn't buying this.

"Fine. I suppose I am a little tired. But normally I do stay up this late." she leaned back on her chair.

"I used to sleep pretty early too..." he pasued to take a sip from his coffee. **(A/N: And you would normally think it's weird to drink coffee at night. Well...ya it kinda is. Don't try it though because you'll never get to sleep...And the constant sound of flushing will bug you to death...:D) **"Then I turned 13..."

"That's 'cause you're...you're you!" she sat up again.

"Here, put this wig on." Asuka handed Hwoarang a wig with wavy blonde hair that down to about the middle of his back. His eyes widened as he took it from her.

"Ya this could work." he smiled. But that smile fell, "If I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay..." she found another one. It had curly black hair and an afro brush stuck through the top. "Try this one."

"Asuka...I'm not a hippie..." he shook his head shoving it back at her. "Why do we even need a wig?"

"Because. We're sitting fairly close to them, so I can hear what he says." she continued shearching through the wigs compartment.

"Isn't that going a little far? I just wanted to-"

"No! Now put this on!" she handed him a spiky orange wig.

"This looks like my hair...only spiked up..." he looked at it in the mirror once it was on his head.

"Can you just quit complaining! Here, how about this one?" it was pink with red highlights.

"Okay, what the heck..." he threw it back in the pile. "You know what? Let me look for one myself." he started digging.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, did you ever feel like we were being watched?" Jin asked suddenly chaning the subject.

"Hmmm...now that you mention it, yes." Xiaoyu looked around.

"If I didn't know any better I'm pretty sure Hwoarang and Asuka were spying on-"

"Hey! There they are! Look-at the mall over there." Xiaoyu pointed their direction.

"Ugh, that's totally like Asuka!" he looked over seeing they were both trying on different-colored hair.

"Well, maybe they're here together."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, maybe they were here for the same reason as us."

"Wow..." Jin was surprised that Hwoarang finally got nerve to even talk to her. "But what if they are spying on us?" he still tried to prove himself right.

"Okay, let's go ask them." she got up and Jin followed.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Asuka continued searching for a wig. Who knew it was harder than it seemed. Both were bent over digging like a dog trying to find its bone it hid weeks before. "Move over!" he shoved her a little.

"No! I'm not done yet!" she pushed him back.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" he asked looking up.

"How's what go-AH!" he pushed her into the pile of fake, fluffy hair. She swept her foot across out of instinct and he fell on top of her. Instead of pushing him off, she just sat there starring at him in the eyes. Somewhat unaware of their actions, their faces started moving closer...and closer...when-

"Ahem..." Xiaoyu cleared her throat. "Did we interrupt something?" her hands were on her hips. Embarrased yet a little dissapointed, the two stood up looking guilty.

"I um...n-no?" Asuka stammerd hoping they would buy it.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?" Jin interrupted.

"We were uh...out. On a date...like you two?" Hwoarang found a better excuse.

"Really?" Nope, they were still suspicious. "I thought Asuka said she didn't like Hwoarang...like that..."

"Well, he...had blackmail against me! Ya! blackmail!"

"What blackmail? You don't have any deep secrets about you. In fact, you don't even have any secrets nobody doesn't know." Being someone's best friend can have its benefits sometimes.

"Alright fine!" they had run out of excuses. "We were here...spying on you two..."

"Told you." Jin turned to Xiaoyu.

"Okay, well it is almost 9." she yawned once more. "We're going back to the hotel." they walked off.

"Well, I guess I'm going back too." Hwoarang started his way to his motorcycle. "You comming?"

"Oh, yeah okay..." she left her spot and followed.

* * *

Phew! I've been so busy over the weekend so this took me a while to write. Mostly because I only got to write like two lines every time I turned my laptop on...But I am adding one more chapter after this one. The last one...but right now I'm just happy I finally finished this! :D Tell me what you think!

-Black5Belt


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the Hotel

Last Chapter! Woohoo! Yet at the same time-Awwww...But still. I might write more eventually. Okay soon enough. But I am kinda running out of ideas so I need another one before I can write another story.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken or its characters! Gosh! I already said that! UGH! GRR! -screams- JK...but seriously, I don't own them. :D

* * *

Back to the Hotel

"Hey, thanks again for everything...tonight..." Xiaoyu stood in front of her and Asuka's hotel door. Jin and Hwoarang's room was right across from them, so really, they were in the middle of the hallway.

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow-at training. I'll so kick your butt." he laughed walking towards his room, only to be stopped by Xiaoyu.

"You're not even gonna say good night?" He turned around at this and out of nowhere, kissed her. It was a gentle, yet deep kiss. His hands slid down to her hips and her hands found their way up around his neck. At this time, Hwoarang and Asuka got to their hallway as well. Seeing this made them smile.

"If only I had a camera..." Hwoarang shook his head.

"They can never get privacy with you can they?" she laughed.

"Me? You were gonna see what they were saying!"

"Ya but I have my reasons..." she walked back to her room.

"Uh-huh sure." then a smirk grew on his face. "Oh yeah, I just remembered. You were gonna kiss me. You know, back at the wig compartment at the mall?" he sounded so calm. Asuka stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, I um..." she stammered as Hwoarang kept his smile plastered on his face. "Who we talkin' about?"

"Ya okay, real cute. Now we both know you like me as more than a friend." he crossed his arms as she laughed nervously.

"You're an ass you know that?" she started walking towards him.

"Ooookaaay..."

"But you're right." she continued. "And yes, that's a first."

"Alright." he shrugged as Asuka pulled him in for a kiss. One similar to Jin and Xiaoyu's, only it lasted slightly longer. Speaking of them, they were finished by then and were watching their best friends.

"Payback?" Xiaoyu asked holding up her pink digital camera.

"Payback." Jin nodded.

_'Flash!'_ she showed him the picture. It was perfectly lighted, angled and timed. "Nice." was his only comment. The picture was proabably worth millions...Too bad they didn't care.

"Goodnight...again..." the Chinese girl went into her room with her camera.

"'Night." he did the same. About a minute later, the two pulled away.

"Goodnight." she left for her room.

"Heh...ya. You too." he replied still somewhat in shock. It had been an unusual day that day. Loud training, ditching that to go to the beach, awkward conversations, shopping at the mall, Hwoarang owning a tux, rated R horror movies, coffee, wig tryouts, and it all ended with a kiss shared with two couples. One of them a little unlikely to some people. But yes, one thing did lead to another.

* * *

Yes! Finished before class today! Anyway, this was the last chapter in my story :(... but I will write more soon (like I said before). Also, was it a cheap ending? Because it did connect to the title, but that's only good for middle-school essays...So tell me! Please? Thanks for reading!

-Black5Belt


End file.
